


reckless

by zero_point



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Fortnite: Save the World (Video Game)
Genre: And Finn just wants to help him, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Jonesy has some Issues about being loved, M/M, they're gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_point/pseuds/zero_point
Summary: finn hated how nonchalant jonesy was about getting himself hurt.
Relationships: Jonesy (Fortnite)/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	reckless

**Author's Note:**

> just two dudes being dudes. dudes bein gay and in love.

Finn hated how nonchalant Jonesy was about getting himself hurt.

He came back from missions covered with bruises, scrapes, and sometimes worse. But he still always had that big dumb smile on his face, as if he was proud to show off how bad he’d gotten it. This time, though, he’d gotten himself hurt bad enough that he wasn’t _allowed_ back out. Finn would’ve been lying if he told him he was sad to see him confined to Homebase.

“It’s not _fair_ ,” Jonesy complained to Finn, just a few days into his ‘confinement,’ “It’s like being grounded for doing nothing wrong.”

They were together in his room, sitting on his bed while Finn changed his bandages. As Jonesy spoke, Finn glanced up at him and pursed his lips.

“It’s not for that long.” He carefully began to unwrap the cloth from the other male’s arm. “A week? Two?”

“Something like that.”

Finn could tell it was hard for him to admit when he’d been knocked down. Anyone could’ve looked at him and see that he wasn’t fit to... Well, do much of anything, really. There was a bad gash on his left forearm, twisting around from his palm to his elbow. He had a black eye and some nasty looking bruises on his ribs; there were minor scrapes all over his body, not bad enough to deserve their own special attention, but still quite... Iffy. _And_ he’d managed to sprain his ankle - as hard as Jonesy tried to hide his limp, it was easy to see he was in pain.

“M-Maybe it’s for the better,” Finn suggested, glancing up briefly at the other man. “You getting yourself hurt like this isn’t doing anyone any favors.”

“I don’t do it on purpose.”

“I know. You’re just kind of..” Finn hesitated, looking for the right word as he took the old bandage off of Jonesy’s arm and put it aside, exchanging it for a damp cloth. “.. Reckless..”

Jonesy pulled his arm away from Finn, his face scrunching up in annoyance. “I’m _not_ reckless. I’m just... over.. zealous.” He spoke the last word slowly, like he wasn’t exactly sure what it meant.

“ _Yes, you are_ .” Being rather gentle, Finn took Jonesy’s wrist in one hand, supporting his elbow with the other. “Someone who _isn’t_ reckless doesn’t get themselves hurt like this. When’s the last time I came back from a mission looking like you?” Without waiting for him to respond, he took the damp cloth and started cleaning the dried blood around his stitches.

“I don’t mean to make you feel guilty or anything... I just.. Worry.”

“You have absolutely _nothing_ to be worried about.”

“For some reason, I don’t think that’s true.”

Jonesy frowned, falling silent. Finn put the rag away and picked up a roll of clean bandages. Being careful not to hurt him, he began to wrap Jonesy’s arm, starting at his elbow and working his way down to his palm.

“You really care about me that much?” Jonesy piped up, breaking the awkward silence.

A giggle escaped Finn’s lips, as if he couldn’t believe what he was saying. “You’re my boyfriend. _Of course_ I worry about you.” He glanced up at Jonesy, somewhat confused. He’d have to ask him about that another time... Finn wasn’t sure how Jonesy could go around believing that no-one genuinely cared about him. Looking back down, he continued speaking. “Well- Not that I _didn’t_ care about you _before_ we got together..”

Finn tucked the end of the bandage away at Jonesy’s wrist, but held onto his arm. He slid his fingers between his, gently pressing their palms together; he brought their hands to his face and pressed a kiss to their knuckles.

“Need anything else, honey?”

Cracking a little smile, Jonesy shook his head, but snaked an arm around Finn’s waist. “No, but... Stay with me?”

“I _do_ have other things to do around here, you know.”

“Like what?”

When Finn didn’t respond within a few seconds, Jonesy fell back onto the bed, pulling the other man back with him. He wrapped his other around Finn, making sure he couldn’t get up.

“Hey!” Finn squeaked, “Let me go!” But, he really wasn’t _trying_ to get away, save for a half-assed wiggle that didn’t get him anywhere. “Ray is gonna kill me if I-”

“Ray isn’t going to do anything. Not to a goody-two-shoes like you.” Jonesy nuzzled his face into the crook of Finn’s neck, shutting his eyes. “Just tell her you were keeping me from sneaking out and.. Being reckless..”

Finn wasn’t going anywhere, so Jonesy wrapped his right arm around him and laid out his injured left one. As he relaxed, Finn could tell that Jonesy let his guard down a bit - rather than trying to shove it all down, he was letting on to how much pain he was in. Whenever he tried to move his left arm, or his body, for that matter, he winced and let out sighs of pain.

“Love you.” Jonesy breathed, his eyes squeezed together in a pained expression. “Nerd.”

“Are you _trying_ to sound like a frat boy?” Finn let his eyes fall shut and let out a relaxed breath. “I love you too.”


End file.
